Pokémon Antisocial Hero VOL1 Mask of Ice(English Version)
by electriuser
Summary: A real-world depressive and antisocial human has been chosen by Arceus to save the world from multiple threats. VOL.1 Purple travels through Kanto and has multiple encounters with the mysterious Mask of Ice who wants the power of sacred ruins to conquer Kanto.HIATUS by QUARANTINE
1. He's not a hero

Genesis of an Almost Hero

Pov OC

I was in... Where am I nosé? I can't see anything there is someone there.

You are dead. I heard a voice

Ok good heaven awaits me. I answered immediately. When I'm in heaven I'll be able to have fun every day

No, you don't go to heaven.

But never in my life have I done anything wrong to anyone except to troll over the internet.

So when was the last time you helped someone?

I didn't answer. And the voice kept talking.

You turned your back on the world by living a life of indifference and ignoring everyone around you. Completely just playing juevos downloaded illegally on your computer.

Well I'm not an angel but that's not enough for hell.

You are absolutely right. Said the voice and my pride inflated. And I keep talking.

That's why you're here you're not good enough for heaven and not bad enough for heaven.

It's not my fault I didn't have any place in the world. I exclaimed

And that's why I'm sending you to another world.

Great, here I go Naruto.

You're not going to Naruto.

DBZ, Persona, Digimon, One Piece. Keep asking. But he was still slowly and calmly denying.

5 minutes later.

The wonderful world of Gumball. I said agitated I wasn't used to talking and I was already getting a sore throat.

If you are done trying to guess I can tell you if you want.

If please I said with my last energies I suppose the result of a life without exercises.

You will go to the Pokémon world.

Me slap mentally is literally the best known series in the world and I didn't even think about it and after so many episodes seen and games played. I'm an embarrassment to PokeFan.

Now let's go Pokémon world.

Not so fast if I send you back to the Pokémon world so we would never have this conversation again.

Therefore you will have the task of saving the world.

Of what threat?

I will let my son come and say this for me is his world after all ven Arceus.

And there Arceus appeared before me.

Look in my pocket quickly looking for a drooling Pokeball.

There are no Pokeballs in your pants.

Hey I'll let you know that...

Quickly the voice spoke.

Forgive my son he doesn't know about human expressions.

And well here begins your journey known as Oak awaits you.

It was in the air 20 meters off the ground and I fell very hard.

Arceus. I shouted

I'm sorry, but teleportation is difficult.

Well anyway let's go to paleta village for my first Pokémon.

In fact it is illegal to start a journey through the region at your age.

Eh...

You can not start training Pokémon until you are 15 years old or 2 years from now.

Expect mori on my birthday I don't remember that.

Father I erase the memories of your death to avoid traumas.

I could have erased the memories of...

People learn from their experiences.

I never learn from my mistakes.

Finally human because you are being so pessimistic you are in the Pokémon world most people in your world would do anything to come here. Literally a guy killed his whole family and put it as an offering to my Father asking to come here.

I guess I forgot how to be happy. Well Arceus you can age me two years to be able to start my adventure.

The Pokémon world is not like video games and the anime you need to know more things to survive in other words you will go to Pokémon school.

Don't take me to hell but don't take me to school. I started screaming madly.

Quiet chosen take a deep breath take measures bullying will not affect you returned.

I will trust you we will go to village palette.

20 minutes of travel after.

I arrived at the teacher's laboratory and followed Arceus' instructions.

Professor Oak I am the young man who will enroll in the Pokémon Paleta School.

Nice to meet you please show me your ID card.

I gave him a card.

Welcome to the Purple Village.

Arceus me because I named it by the mind.

Well in the manga of Pokémon the protagonists have colored name.

So Red exists in this world.

Not only his version Anime Ash, Gary is Green and another girl from the village looks like Blue in his Leaf suit.

Something else you should know.

If Professor Oak is looking at you like you're crazy.

2 years of study later. I had to work for Professor Oak to pay a down payment.

I learned that initials are so rare that they only offer a few per year.

For some reason Professor Oak liked me so much that he accepted my offer to give me the Charmander son of the strongest Charizard in the Charizifico Valley as an initial.

Which I heard I knew the attack difficult to learn Dragon Claw. (Purple learned that there are no egg movements)

It would have been this way if it hadn't been for the tradition of the first come, first served.

Morado decided to camp in front of Professor Oak's house for a Pokémon.

And I hear Pidgeot peck but not too loud.

It was Professor Oak.

Thank you Professor.

It's nothing if you couldn't choose Charmander you'd probably... Professor Oak said sadly losing the smile with which he started talking to me.

I got over that with a relieved sigh.

I would only have taken the rest of the initials in the form of compensation.

We entered Charmander's Pokebola, a pokedex of the 20 empty pokebolas on the table.

Wait for 5 pokeballs per trainer the other initiators will not have to catch Pokémon.

I left the lab ignoring it and whistling knowing that each pokeball costs 2000 dollars.

I entered the forest of the route known as the route in the video games here called palette route, I quickly wanted no complaints from Ash, Gary and she gave me.

I was so happy that I was singing the opening of Pokémon.

I calmed down and scanned with the Pokédex the Pokeball of Charmander.

Charmander the Pokémon longtija of fire and the pre-volved form of Charizard. Charmander has the tendency to pity his trainer if he loves him. A trend that doesn't lose after evolving.

Shake in fear for a while thinking if Bulbasaur was a better option.

Gender:Male

Rarity:S

Movement: Flame thrower, Dragon Claw and Metal Claw.

Ability:Solar Power

I was very happy to discover that in this world there is no hidden ability for a Charmander, it is a 50% chance of having this ability.

Charmander Salt.

Charmander loved me according to what I studied from him as he began to moderne it had been a long time since I felt the human affection begin to weep from happiness to tears as I embraced Charmander.

Suddenly still Purple side. I heard a voice being chased by a herd of Spearow.

I heard it and ran to the left watching him being chased while.

Spearow: the bird Pokémon. Spearow is often aggressive and difficult for novice trainers to handle.

Rarity:E

I was paid to register Pokémon species only the trainers chosen by the main research professors of each country had one.

10 dollars went into my bank account.

The incoming money depends on the rarity of a Pokémon.

And I started scanning.

Ratata the Pokémon ratata is the most common Pokémon in the country Kanto this species is a pest and the Pokémon association continues to send anti species measures trainers with ratata on their equipment are commonly discriminated against.

Rarity:F

So is the world Pokémon is not divided into regions but into countries.

Pidgey the Pokémon bird and Kanto national bird coaches often catch him hoping to turn him into a strong Pidgeotto.

Rarity:F

I thought about it for a while and decided not to catch it from the national birds that the acquaintance was only interested in training Staraptor and Talonflame.

Sandshrew the armadillo Pokémon hides in the shape of a sphere to escape from predators.

Rarity:D

I saw it for a moment I always liked this Pokémon had a story with him in video games I caught him playing the illegally downloaded FireRed to the cell phone even though it was leveling up he lost easily. Eventually I died before reaching the third gym. But as a superficial person I will capture him for the same reason that I like his appearance then.

The Pokémon saw me and didn't feel like fighting me, I just showed him a Pokeball in front and the jump.

My first catch.


	2. The Godfather

Pov Purple

Use my Pokédex on Sandshrew's Pokeball.

Genre: Female

Rarity:D

Movements:Cut Fury, Turn Ball and Arena Attack.

The movements were bad but I had to work with.

Ability:Sand Veil

I'll buy a skills capsule at the Pokémon center.

It was bad but I couldn't expect anything good from a Pokémon that gets caught so easily.

State of health: wounded by multiple attacks of flying type.

Ash's fool and Spearow's herd. Well considering that he stole we are at hand.

I stopped to think that without Pokeball Ash possible I wouldn't buy them at Pokémon Green City Center and get them only in Silver City since it's a maybe I won't catch Buterfree or Pidgeot.

But those Pokémon don't help Ash at all in his journey and end up releasing them in if it matters very little. And this only matters to me because of the times Ash saves the world.

I began to remember my first encounter with Ash.

Flashback:2 years ago

It was my first day in paleta town.

I knocked on the door of the residence Ketchup opened Ash I kicked him in the crotch and ran out laughing.

That was for losing the Pokémon League while I supported you.

After that I saw Ash again at Pokémon School a week later he didn't remember me.

Ash: Hi I'm Ash Ketchup.

Purple: Seriously.

Ash: Yes.

Purple: I don't believe you.

Ash fell on his back anime style.

Ash: What? Why?

Purple: Your last name is a condiment.

Ash: How can you say that if your name is a Color?

Purple: Finally good conversation but I want to go now goodbye Mustard.

Ash: Mustard.

Somehow our conversation reached Gary's ears and Ash's nickname began to be used by all the paleta people.

End of flashback

Walking I arrived at the Pokémon Center in Green City.

Nurse Joy my Sandshrew is hurt heal him fast and bring a skills capsule.

Joy:in total it will be 100 Dollars

Purple: Medical care is very expensive," I said while paying with me Pokédex.

Pokeball also costs a lot. said a voice beside me.

I decided not to turn around and ignore it while going to a computer for Giovanni's information.

His gym was in this city.

He used multiple Pokémon of different types using land type in most of his battles.

I might lose if I confronted him but that will give me an excuse to meet him in person and see his battle style before he tries to do something evil.

?: Giovanni the strongest gym leader in the region and you are going to face him on your first day as a coach.

Purple: What do you want Miyuki?

Miyuki was a chestnut girl with a white tuft. With a winter jacket.

Miyuki: What you stole.

Purple:Ok I'll do it for your Bulbasaur.- deducing that she got there before Ash and Gary chose Squirtle.

Miyuki: So how about a battle, whoever wins takes everything.

Purple: Pervert. How can you make me that kind of offer if we're like two strangers? Red scream.

Miyuki: I didn't mean that," she said blushing.

Purple: Good to have a nice day.

According to the anime Ash stayed here until the next day in the best case I can come to mock him when he comes to cure my Pokémon from the epic battle that awaits me.

I came out of the Pokémon center still was of dia.

I walked to the gym and rang the bell.

They opened the door was Giovanni in a wheelchair. I wasn't going to ask about that.

Purple: Leader whose name I'm not interested in learning I challenge you to a gym battle.

Giovanni: You are one of those young people who received the Pokédex waiting for your visit but I certainly didn't think it was arrogant enough to challenge the strongest gym leader on his first day.

Purple: Of course I am, in fact I am so arrogant that this is my first Pokémon battle - with no idea what the word arrogant meant.

Giovanni: How many Pokémon do you have?

Purple: 2.

Giovanni: Then it will be a 2 vs 2

Purple: If when I started checking my clothes for my Pokémon I remembered.

Or don't leave me Sandshrew at the Pokémon Center.

Purple: It bothers you if we do this a 1vs1 I forgot my other Pokémon.

Giovanni: ... All right.

By your face I deduced that I cause a bad impression in the end I don't care.

Arceus would kill me if I joined the Tema Rocket.

Arceus: Very true that would cause an instant death and would send you to hell. - Arceus said to my head.

Purple: Go Charmander.

Giovanni: Sal Golem.

When analyzing Golem I deduced that my only option would be to dodge all his attacks Charmander would lose the battle in the first damage by calculating the difference in levels.

In my mind was Giovanni had the strongest Pokémon and I was smarter.

Beginning of battle

\- Golem uses sharp rock

-Charmander jumps over the sharp rock and flame thrower.

The strategy worked but the level and type advantage defended Golem very successfully.

Interesting, I heard Giovanni whisper.

\- Charmander Metal Claw.

\- Rolled Golem.

I could not risk a collision of attacks.

\- When Golem is close to you jump and attack from above.

Golem received damage but very little.

\- Well it's time for me to start working hard - whisper Giovanni.

\- Earthquake.

\- Charmander jumps and then Dragon Claw on the ground.

Charmander wasn't close enough to jump on Golem and undo all the damage.

So the battle depends on how much damage the jump and dragon claw could decrease.

Charmander was agitated by so much movement but barely wounded.

\- Sharp Rock.

\- Same again.

\- Rolled

\- Jump to dodge.

That's Giovanni's plan. He also knows that Charmander will lose the fight in the first move and wants to tire Charmander.

I remembered Professor Oak's words in a class at Pokémon School.

Flashback

The health of a Pokémon in battle can diminish in two different ways due to injuries and tiredness in fact Pokémon can be weakened by pure tiredness if they are not trained to have good physical endurance.

End of flashback

Years of video games did make me forget Pokémon as living beings and that made me forget Sandshrew as if it was my old cell phone.

Charmander didn't have the strength or the resistance to advance to attack between Golem's attacks.

If the Center Pokémon will not cost 50 dollars probably would lengthen this battle to continue seeing the style of Giovanni.

But in case of doing that he would not show new strategies with the current one the already can defeat me.

\- Stop the battle I surrender. - Charmander looked at me sad but I gave it back to Pokeball.

End of Battle

And just when I was having fun," said Giovanni.

I retired from the gym returning to Charmander de Pokéball.

I went back to the Pokémon Center, I knew from the beginning that I would lose, but I didn't think my performance would be so bad.

It was already night and the trio of idiots of the Tema Rocket would attack should not avoid it since they always help Ash in big crises and never do any serious harm until I asked Arceus and he agreed with me.

I saw a purple Pokémon in an alley and decided to follow it of course it was not a Ratata according to my suspicions it was a Nindoran.

-Charmander flamethrower order Charmander who wounded Nindoran.

That crashed into Nindoran who receded.

Quick Dragon Claw and continues to weaken it.

Nindoran began to use double kick the exchange of blows ended in a few minutes with the two on the ground.

I threw the Pokeball and it came in.

And I scan it using the Pokédex.

Nindoran The Pokémon Rodent This Pokémon usually live in the pastureiest meadows are very friendly with their companions of the same species and never separate.

Rarity: D (Z) for being of different color.

Genus: Female.

When I saw it I thought it was male because of its color. Now if he has the Dot Toxic skill I would find me with the Valuable Pokémon in the middle of a dark alley.

Ability: Toxic Spot.

I continued to see I had many attacks and of different types this is too good to be true I found a Nindoran in the city although they live in the grasslands the Nindoran species is friendly they do not attack the Varicolor and with the advantageous skill Toxic Point and an attack like a double kick that requires training to dominate it only hitmontop and hitmonlee can know it being wild.

\- Arceus was you.

\- No.

\- Of course if something too good ever happens it's Arceus.

\- It was your father

\- He wouldn't give it to you without a battle.

\- True - I left the valley without worrying if I wanted a bit about it.

?: He received the package.

Giovanni: Follow him closely and report his trip to me, but don't interfere with anything.

I entered the Pokémon centre and Miyuki was gone and Team Rocket didn't show up.

I retired Sandshrew and changed his skill to Impetu Arena and then returned him to his Pokeball.

I also signed up for the Pokémon league that will start in 205 days.

I asked Arceus about the time difference in the program but he said Ash's sense of date is just as bad as his sense of location and my sense of empathy.

Now that I think about it I never present my Pokémon to each other.

I was going to call Professor Oak when two well-known anime characters fighting over a bicycle.

Ash: Purple is you.

Purple: Mustard.

Ash: Don't call me that.

Misty: Hey don't change the subject you're very rude.

Purple: Especially to talk to someone who doesn't want to talk to you.

Suddenly the Pokémon center filled with smoke and I heard some voices and knew what was coming and although I should not interfere with the events certainly entertain me however I did not know that my actions already made what would happen with this event.

When you play chess are the white player who bravely advances towards the unknown and the black player who analyzes his opponent's moves and waits for the moment for the perfect counterattack the hands of fate already moved and this would be an event that Purple would never forget as here would know the only person he would consider as a strong opponent.


	3. The snow hides the Demon

Pov Purple

Ash: Purple is you.

Purple: Mustard.

Ash: Don't call me that.

Misty: Hey don't change the subject you are very rude.

Purple: Especially to talk to someone who doesn't want to talk to you.

Suddenly the Pokémon center filled with smoke and I heard some voices I already knew what was coming and although I should not interfere with the events certainly entertain me however I did not know that my actions already made what would happen with this event.

Jessie: Get ready for problems.

James: And you better be afraid.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite the peoples within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our kingdom to the stars.

JessieJessie!

James: James!

Jessie The Rocket Team traveling at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or get ready to fight!

Meowth:Meowth! That's right!

Jessie: Now we won't take the strongest and rarest Pokémon.

Nurse Joy: At the Pokémon center there are only wounded and weak Pokémon.

Quickly take out Charmander.

Purple: Charmander flamethrower in Meowth.

He obeyed and burned Meowth.

Meowth: there's my mother, I want my mother.

Purple: Pokeball sees.

The Pokeball moved a couple of times and then stopped.

I honestly caught Meowth for one reason. A talking Pokémon would give me a lot of money.

Arceus: You didn't say you were going to leave those three free to help Ash in the future.

I replied mentally.

Purple: Meowth in the anime alone in a humorous and irrelevant element.

James: That boy caught Meowth.

Purple: Just ignore me and get on with what you're doing.

Ash:Purple seriously you're not going to be anything while they steal Pokémon from other people.

Purple:Yi-quickly and without a shred of doubt I replied

And I went to a corner to watch Ash va Team Rocket's combat from afar.

For some reason everyone in the room wouldn't stop looking at me.

Jessie: Go back to Meowth.

Purple: Charmander burns his hair.

Charmander shot a flamethrower at Jessie who used a human shield at James.

James scorched : Fucking Bobo.

Purple: You are the idiots here.

Misty: Purple don't provoke dangerous criminals.

Ash: This is not the time to fight. You are now recovered Pikachu.

He responded with a pikapi and jumped onto the battlefield.

Jessie: Ekans salt uses poisonous pecking on the arrogant fool.

Purple: Charmander uses your body to cover the Artakes like a human shield would.

At the end of the collision Charmander on the other hand had weakened.

Purple: Come back you couldn't even stand a disappointing attack.

Suddenly Misty slapped me and I fell to the ground.

All I did was prioritize my safety. Jessie did the same thing a few minutes ago.

Purple: Dawn wouldn't open up to me beaten to her - she whispers from the floor.

Purple:Idiot now Charmander's sacrifice was useless.

Misty:How can you treat the Pokémon like this?

Purple: It's just my first day.

But honestly there is a part of me that does not consider Pokémon living beings as humans to me Pokémon are toys I suppose came from in a whole decade of life spent playing Pokémon.

While arguing with Misty, Ash and Pikachu fought against Jessie and Ekans.

There was an explosion and suddenly more Team Rocket soldiers came in and a hooded man with a white mask.

Suddenly Jessie and Ash stopped their combat and ordered their Pokémon to stay close to them.

Everyone in the Pokémon center was paralyzed with fear.

Purple:Mustard that is happening here.

Ash: Purple that you don't know who the man in the mask is.

Purple: No idea.

Ash: It's Mask of Ice.

Purple: No, it doesn't ring a bell.

Arceus: Remember the manga.

What Arceus didn't know is that I didn't read the manga.

Ash: Reporters always talk about it.

Purple: He's a celebrity.

Ash: No.

Misty: He's the most wanted criminal for killing his victims by freezing them.

Purple: That guy," I said pointing to the hooded man.

Ash: Yes.

Mask of Ice:You still fight.

His voice was a voice modifier but for some reason I felt something in that voice a deep hatred.

Purple: I can't my Pokémon just weakened.

Of all of me Pokémon Charmander was the only one planned and the only one with which I had formed battle strategies and perhaps a small link remembering my first encounter with Charmander and I used it as a human shield.

Purple: Sorry Charmander whispers to me Pokémon in his Pokeball without anyone listening to me.

Mask of Ice: Nurse Joy heals his Pokémon and I will have a fight.

Nurse Joy: Right away sir.

I gave my Pokeball to Nurse Joy.

A few minutes went by and everyone was in a terrifying silence.

And start talking to get answers and if possible make fun of Mask of Ice.

Purple: Hey because you're interested in having a fight with a stranger without merit to the point where you have trouble doing it.

Mask of Ice: ...

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Mask of Ice: What are Pokémon to you?

Purple: ...

I didn't know what to answer.

There was another uncomfortable silence.

Purple: ... You will do me some harm after I lose the fight.

Mask of Ice: I don't have that planned but if I end up angry somehow you will be my punching bag.

Purple: Arceus who is behind the mask.

Arceus: That would be giving you too much information. I'm not a helper, I'm a guardian. But if you think about it you've already got a clue to your identity.

Nurse Joy came running halfway through a Pokeball and ran to hide behind the counter.

Looking closely at the situation the only ones not hiding were me, Ash, Misty and Team Rocket.

Even though I was the only one who wasn't shivering with fear I saw up close that the soldiers were shaking they had Mask of Ice.

We look at each other for a few minutes and at the same time we said

Purple/Mask of Ice: Pokémon, I choose you.

Charmander jumped into the field first and then his Pokémon appeared an Abosmanow.

The difference in powers was very obvious to the naked eye.

Purple: Charmander creates a fire.

Misty:Or he doesn't plan to set the Pokémon center on fire for victory.

The Pokémon center was on fire when he heard a small laugh.

Mask of Ice:Abosmanow hail.

The hail extinguished the fire.

Purple:Metal Claw.

Mask of Ice: Mazazo.

It was obvious to both of them what would happen in that crash.

But what Mask of Ice didn't know was that it was part of my plan.

Abosmanow won the crash but I quickly ordered him a flamethrower who hit Abosmanow with an X4 advantage.

Mask of Ice had forgotten that fire types withstand plant attacks and would not fall in one fell swoop.

Purple: Charmander don't stop the flamethrower.

Mask of Ice: Ice ray.

The force of the attack was impressive was by means of the flame thrower and hit Charmander who made force to stand.

Purple: I surrender Charmander can no longer do damage to Abosmanow and will lose in the next attack.

Mask of Ice: You can't surrender Abosmanow Ice Ray - I scream radiating hate.

Purple: Charmander flamethrower as you turn - I said desperate hoping to create the counter-shield of the anime.

That in an epic way worked.

Mask of Ice: Nani.

The defense worked surprising us all and even me and me Pokémon.

I decided to seize the opportunity.

Purple: Flame thrower to lighting.

The lights turned off I returned Charmander to the Pokeball and I ran out in the dark the other people also took advantage to run out for different parts of the Pokémon center, the soldiers of Team Rocket could not stop so many innocent people.

So I ran through the forest along Route 2.

Purple: Arceus as my actions trigger this.

He didn't answer me.

I saw lightning explode through the roof of the Pokémon center and Team Rocket take off.

Supire of relief the situation is over.

Or so I thought.

Mask of Ice was in front of me I guess where I was going and why it didn't show up behind me.

He approached me like that while I was backing up and tripped.

Mask of Ice: In a long time this is the first time he hasn't won a battle, this is the first time he passes without losing and it leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

I jumped to hit him in the face but I dodged it but he dodged it easily and gave me a painful knee.

Backward knowing that I was not going to win a physical fight.

This guy had me at his mercy.

Mask of Ice: Why did you run away that way I was going to let you go free after that but you made me angry so before I killed you answer that question.

I just spit on him.

Mask of Ice saco returned to Abosmanow.

Mask of Ice:Polar Cold.

When he was loading his attack Charmander appeared.

Purple: Charmander runs away if you stay will kill you too.

Charmander disobeyed me and stood protective in front of me.

Mask of Ice: Polar Cold

I quickly get between the attack and Charmander without thinking.

The attack was going to impact us.


	4. Aftermath of the Blizzard

**christmas update, merry christmas to all, but not a christmas special.**

**Pov Purple.**

The polar cold went directly towards us I stood in front of Charmander however the jump and stood between me and the attack.

The attack hit Charmander straight on who had been left as an ice statue.

Mask: Too weak, end this Abosmanow polar cold in the idiot.

Suddenly from the statue of Charmander started a big fire and there was before me a beautiful light.

Purple: That light is...

Mask: The light of evolution.

A newly evolved Charmeleon jumped up to me full of energy.

According to Professor Oak, when an Evolutionary Pokémon heals all its wounds.

I quickly thought and ordered Charmeleon.

Purple: Fast Charmeleon flamethrowers in Abosmanow Forest can put out a small fire but not a forest fire.

The entire forest was set on fire with a powerful flamethrower in a matter of seconds.

Mask:... Abosmanow Mazazo.

Purple: Wait for it.

Abosmanow was coming to hit but Charmaleon jumped at the last second and hit him in the face with a flame thrower.

Purple: Metal Claw.

That hit Abosmanow hard who fell in the fire the strength of the newly evolved Charmeleon and the hostile environment give him a lot of damage.

Charmeleon and I were very much in sync.

Abosmanow was burned out and since it was a physical attack Pokémon, the strength of its attacks was cut in half.

Mask: Not Abosmanow.

Purple: Charmeleon finishes not this Flamethrower in Mask of Ice.

It was going to hit but an Abosmanow with its last energies got in the way and fell weak.

Lucky he has an X4 weakness for fire or he wouldn't have won.

Mask of Ice kept the Pokémon in his Pokeball looking up close was an ultra ball.

Purple: Charmeleon Dragon Claw in Mask of Ice.

The attack was going to hit when.

Charmeleon stumbled over looking at its foot I saw an attack of ribbon grass.

Charmeleon got rid of it with a flamethrower but by then Mask of Ice was gone.

And I was left alone with Charmeleon in the middle of a burning forest.

I looked at him and I said.

Purple: Good job, Charmeleon.

We hugged and before we had time to celebrate his evolution.

Purple: Well Charmeleon now put out the flame.

Charmeleon: Charmeleon.

I didn't understand what he said but I was worried and I personally don't want to go to jail for a forest fire so I did what came naturally to me.

I ran away with Charmeleon refusing to take the blame I couldn't go back to green city I decided to go to silver city.

I jumped time the next morning 204 days for the Pokémon League.

I was in the middle of the woods halfway to Silver City.

In the Ash anime it took 10 days to buy that map.

In the area there were only Pokémon Carterpie, Pidgey and if you are lucky a Bedrill which without mega evolution is not worth anything and as the keys stone are an ultra rare object still is not time to catch a Bedrill which is a Pokémon that can be easily found in any region.

I didn't bother to catch anything.

I took my Pokémon out to eat and had to introduce them to each other.

Purple: Everybody out.

Out of the Pokémon came a roaring Charmeleon, a cheerful

Sandshrew, a varicolored Nindoran and talking Meowth.

Purple: Well everyone knows Charmeleon but it's a good time for everyone to get to know each other.

Meowth approached me and was going to attack me with his angry claws but Charmaleon stopped him and knocked him down while holding him

Meowth: I don't want to get involved in Pokémon battles right away.

Purple: I won't train you to fight I'll train you to sing.

All my Pokémon looked at me with the same expression even though I didn't know what it meant.

Time jump 20 days later 184 days for the Pokémon League.

I had arrived in the silver city sincerely behind this battle long enough for my Pokémon to enter the right level.

I was going to face the father of a pervert.

I got my Pokémon ready and prepared to go to the gym.

I walked into the gym and knocked on the door.

The door opened and I could get in and there was Flint sitting on a rock

Flint: You come for a Pokémon battle because it starts now will be 1vs1

Flint took Golem out and I took Charmeleon out.

I didn't want to relive my battle with Giovanni.

But if what I saw of the anime is true, this Golem doesn't seem to be getting on Giovanni's nerves.

Flint: Rolled.

Purple: Metal Claw.

Flint was surprised by my order.

And Golem suffered damage using a new move

Purple: Dynamic fist.

Golem was sent backwards and hit the wall and got up but was breathing heavily.

Flint:Use earthquake.

Purple: Jumps.

The training had worked out the Charmeleon jump was extremely high.

And he was getting close to Golem the next move would end it all.

Purple: Finish this Charmeleon Dragon Claw.

Golem fell weak.

Flint put it in his Pokeball and came up to me and handed me the medal.

One down, only seven to go.

* * *

**Pov Purple.**

196 days for the pokémon league was along route three on the way to mount moon.

I saw an offensive sign on Gary's road insulting me and Ash.

"Purple and Mustard hurry up, they can't reach me." Signed Gary.

Two years in the Pokémon world and all I get is a nickname for Ash and being chased by a serial killer.

Well I remembered a line from an anime I don't remember the name "You have to annoy someone whenever you can".

I decided to modify Gary's sign and put up another sign.

-Take that out of the garters. -I said stop it and start laughing on my own.

-Actually while you were out of anime Ash in your world won the alola league. -Said Arceus surprising me.

-Nani, it's true after 20 years that idiot finally wins something.

-If you want I can show you videos of the alola league. He offered Arceus.

I nodded and had to see it with my own eyes.

-By the way, another generation of Pokémon came out.

* * *

**Pov Ash.**

193 days to the Pokémon League.

Me and my new friends were on our way to Celestial City. With my trusty Pikachu on my shoulder.

Hey Ash look here... I'm Misty.

It was a sign with a part of it erased covered by a green marker the visible part said.

"Mustard, hurry up, I can't reach it" signed Gary.

-That Gary will see that I'm a better Pokémon master than he is. -Claim on the air.

-Mustard? -Misty said.

-It's a nickname I had in hillbilly town.

-But who erased part of Gary's sign. -This is Brock.

-Whoever wrote that sign.

"Hi Mustard I heard some ugly rumors about you but I don't think they're true, I heard you were so weak that gym leader gave you a medal"

-Well, that's what happened," said Misty.

-It's still not that bad," said Brock.

-So keep reading.

"I also heard that you're traveling with a super pervert who harasses nurse joy and officer jenny and a screaming redhead with attitude issues and bad anger management"

-Super pervert.

-Attitude problems.

"I wish you a good trip even though with your luck you'll probably be falling down a well" signs Purple.

-Gary, Purple when I find them.

-I'm right, since the theme was You, Gary, Purple and that Miyuki girl were chosen by Professor Oak to have the Pokedex this year.

-If you don't take advantage and tell us about them.

-Gary is my biggest rival and the one closest to me, a childhood friend. We both swore that one day we'd play each other in the Pokémon League. Gary is arrogant and thinks he's better than me but he's a natural. He's the grandson of Professor Oak and his father was a great Pokémon trainer. The townspeople support him because they think he has the best chance of the group in the Pokémon League and most of the girls in my school would fight over him.

-I'm so jealous right now," said Brock, kneeling on the floor with his eyes watering.

-You just think about the Brock girls, maybe the super pervert comment is not too far from the truth.

-Then there's Miyuki. She was the best in her class at Pokémon School and always got perfect grades. She's very nice and sociable and very helpful. She never hesitates to help others. And all the kids at school fought over her except Gary, Purple and me, but I always thought she felt she had something to prove.

-In other words, you're not close to her. -I'm Misty.

-If the pokedex group, I'm only close to Gary.

-What about him, does he have a pretty sister?

-No Morado is an orphan who came to Palette Town in his second year.

-That's too bad.

-He keeps talking and tells more about himself.

-He's unusual. The first time I saw him with one foot in the ball and he ran away.

-Pika pi. -Pikachu was laughing at me.

-In the village, he's always alone and avoids talking to people and fights often with Miyuki and is only close to Professor Oak. He's extremely indifferent if there was a problem he ignored it and went on with what he was doing before.

-That explains his attitude at the pokémon center in the Mask of Ice incident.

-Mask of Ice, Kanto's most wanted serial killer, was found with him," said a concerned Brock.

\- If he showed up at the Pokémon Center and took everyone hostage to challenge Purple to a Pokémon battle.

-And how did it end?

-Purple first used dangerous tactics to try to burn down the Pokémon Center to win.

-He was really selfish but his opponent was a serial killer. -Misty said.

-Then he ran away and Mask of Ice followed him. We saw a forest fire and assumed he was dead.

-Then Ash called Professor Oak and discovered that Purple was alive and had beaten Mask of Ice but he ran away.

-He beat Mask of Ice must be very strong.

-Just thinking about it makes me angry," I said, clenching my fists tightly. I could have helped everyone make the situation better, but I was too afraid to act, I didn't even trust Pikachu enough to believe I could win.

Misty decided to change the subject quickly.

-Speaking of which, Brock, you were a gym leader and you didn't stand up to them.

-If I remember now the first one to arrive was Gary and his Squirtle beat my Geodude and then tied with my Onyx as Gary still had one Pokémon left he won a couple of days later Miyuki came with her newly evolved Ivysuar who was really well taken care of, they beat me easily. But I never found Purple. However my father's Pokémon are in very bad shape and he evolved them before their time so it must be an easy victory for him.

We kept walking and in a couple of hours we met Miyuki who I challenged to a Pokémon battle.

-The battle will be three rounds and the best of two wins and I'll be the referee.

-Go Buterfree.

-Put it to battle.

-Buterfree sleep dust.

-Directly charged with nitro.

The attack hit directly at Buterfree who suffered a lot of damage from the type advantage.

-When it engulfed Ponyta in fire she was not affected by the dust attacks and you left Buterfree exposed.

-Buterfree double team.

-Ponyta detects the Buterfree flying into ashes and flamethrowers.

-Nani.

The attack hit Buterfree.

-Buterfree can't fight the first round anymore, it's for Miyuki.

We both thanked our pokemons for their efforts and got him into his Pokeball.

-That tactic to beat the double team was good.

-I trained my Pokémon not to lose to that kind of evasive attack.

-Well then get ready because my next Pokémon is a specialist in brute force.

-Go Pikachu.

-Pikachu.

-Looking at him up close, Pikachu is very cute. Miyuki said, and Pikachu blushed at that.

-Go Pidgeotto.

-You have a Pidgeotto, too.

-Since I was a Pidgey he was my first catch.

-An interesting fact is that that pokémon, though very normal, is very popular with Kanto trainers.

-I remember in school Pokémon wanted to have a majestic Pidgeot and this pokémon will one day be.

-If you and I liked it while Gary and Purple preferred other national birds.

-That guy was so happy you had to mention it.

-A certain Morado and Miyuki were very opposite, they always fought for everything from the day they met, they are rivals like Gary and I. I explained to Misty and Brock

-He's too weak to be called a rival.

-But he beat Mask of Ice. -I told him.

-It must be a lie to follow the battle.

-Pikachu attacker.

-Have to dodge.

Pidgeotto couldn't dodge.

-Pikachu Electrotela.

-Use the gale to defend yourself.

-Pikachu strong, strong, stronger.

-Nani. Miyuki said without understanding me, but I trusted Pikachu to understand me.

The attack hit Pidgeotto and entangled it.

-Now Pikachu thunder.

-Pidgeotto can no longer fight the second round is for Ash.

-Well the last Pokémon will decide the battle.

-Sal Ivysaur

-Pidgeotto Ve.

Suddenly the two pokémon fell to the ground without any explanation the vegetation in the area started to rot and the trees were pure black and the sky turned gray.

We checked our Pokémon and the Pokémon inside were also weakened for no reason.

-What's going on here I screamed into the air?


	5. Falseness in the Lost Crypt-Part One

**Well here is the new chapter, it took me longer than usual to update my stories but that's because this chapter has been very important to do and will influence the whole future of this fanfic in general, it took me a long time to decide which parts to put in this chapter and which part to work on, hoping that it will be the best possible. I even had to choose between 7 different endings for the episodes from which I dropped 4. I will reveal what I did not put in the chapter notes in the future but until then I will not leave any author's notes (at the end of the episodes) and I will not talk about the alternative endings so as not to diminish the impact of this story. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

_**Falseness in the Lost Crypt-Part One**_

**Pov Ash**

Ash and the rest ran and took their Pokémon to the nearest Pokémon centre.

The Pokémon Center was full of Pokémon.

But what happened here - Ash cried out in desperation.

You're Ash Ketchup is getting a call - This is Nurse Joy stressed out and in a hurry.

Ash and company went and found themselves on screen with an unusually serious looking Professor Oak.

Ash I assume you're aware of the current situation -

If the Pokémon are weakened for no reason in this Pokémon center.

That is not only happening in the center is happening in the entire region of Kanto not only that there are some parts of Johto affected.

But what's happening to the Pokémon? - said Ash almost shouting.

In spite of the change of color they are physically well, however it seems that the Pokémon are going through a severe depression," said Oak informing everyone of the situation, "that's why I need you to go to Mount Moon, whatever happened here is caused by the situation in Mount Moon.

Why Mount Moon? - asked Miyuki.

According to our radars, a large slingshot of expansive energy left there an hour ago. According to the Pokémon Center's scanners, there are particles of that energy inside the Pokémon.

Let's -

Wait, there's more. You know I can track their location by the Pokédex, right? -Well, according to the Purple Tracker, he's been there for a couple of hours at Mount Moon. -Please check on him.

Then why don't you call him? - This is Misty.

The pokédex doesn't work as a phone -

**Pov Morado a few hours earlier**

I arrived at Mount Moon to catch a specific Pokémon. A Crobat.

According to my little effort at the Pokémon school, Crobats live in the largest herds in Zubat.

To put it simply, the size of the Zubat herds increases with the size of the cave or dark place they inhabit.

And right now I'm in the largest Zubat nest on the planet. Zubat are only available in Kanto outside of Kanto are rare Pokémon

My classmates at the Pokémon school spent their time equally studying the habitat of the different Pokémon, while they wasted their time like fools studying something completely useless, and I did more in-depth research but with fewer species.

I wouldn't waste my time studying the Ratata that I wouldn't think of catching.

You are being very arrogant and narcissistic for the second worst student in your class - I speak Arceus in my head.

This arrogance will save the future. Answer me. - An average effort with direction outweighs an unplanned effort, my plans will outweigh the effort of everyone in the Pokémon League.

So back you choose the easy way, however I can't say it's wrong - Arceus stopped for a moment seeming to think for a moment before continuing. - But because you try to see if your former human companions normally make friends with each other easily, and even though they're nice to you, you can be very abrupt.

Classmates aren't real classmates, they're not chosen, they're imposed by society, and it's fate to accept them easily and to trust someone just because they're classmates ...not again -

I kept going to the darkest part of Mount Moon.

There was a large group of Zubat. I kept looking slowly and found a Golbat but it was not what I was looking for.

I kept going and there I saw three Crobats. With that I can keep the strongest of them and use the other two for exchange.

I quickly took out my three Pokémon and they already had instructions and jumped to attack the Crobat without giving them time to react.

Charmeleon, Nindoran and Sandshrew jumped into action.

The Zubats quickly fled and the Crobats were left alone.

The three received the first attack but recovered and came back with Poison X.

Charmeleon creates a wall with flamethrowers, Nindoran, Sandshrew sharp rock at 10:00 o'clock -

The Crobats attacked with an Iron Wing when I saw the time to defeat the first one.

Charmeleon takes the attack then holds it and flamethrowers at full power without stopping-

While Crobat was suffering he knew that it would not be long before his species was weakened.

My way of fighting can be considered cruel as it pities my opponent without giving him a chance and does not let him recover from the pain.

Remember the Pokémon anime when a Pokémon is weak and fighting to stand up the rival usually does nothing and gives him a chance to stand up I am not so understanding and I will make sure that everyone loses against me in his first mistake.

Having said this I threw my Pokeball at a Crobat that could no longer stand up and according to the instructions from before the fight Charmeleon hit its tail with its Pokeball towards me and quickly jumped to the second Crobat with Metal Claw.

While Charmeleon and Sandshrew were holding one of them Nindoran had it tough against the other Crobat who had already gotten used to dodging his sharp rock which was the only super effective attack available had taught him and Sandshrew and was very useful in this battle gave us a chance against 2 Pokémon evolved in their final stage.

If I can Nindoran can hold Crobat in what Charmeleon and Sandshrew take care of the other opens them trapped to the three and in the worst case only one would escape without hesitation throwing my second Pokeball and hit the target.

I received the second Pokeball, at which point Crobat had thrown Nindoran against the wall causing massive damage.

When I tried to escape the last Crobat was cornered on both sides and could not escape.

When they were going to attack.

Nindoran - She got up from the floor and wanted to fight Crobat alone, knowing that she would catch him anyway.

Nindoran: She began to glow.

That is the light of evolution - what I said was obvious but I had been moved which is rare in me.

Nindoran had recovered from his injuries and evolved into Nindorina.

She jumped and attacked with a newly learned Double Kick attack and finished off the last Crobat with an electric-type hidden power.

I threw the Pokeball and with this one there were three - I said wanting to sound as conceited as possible.

When I was about to leave that smelly place, I grumbled - without humans Pokémon don't clean up their own shit.

Just to get three looks from my Pokémon - I want to say congratulations on evolving Nindorina and one of these three will be her battle partner the other two will be used for exchange for more partners.

If I used them well in the exchange market I could get Pokémon from other regions.

Crobat was C-ranking in this region but was a rare Pokémon in another region.

An example of this is Ratata has no value in Kanto but is worth a Fleching in Kalos.

Analyzing the three Pokeball I separate one of the others the one that has the best attacks and more quantity, the frame not to confuse it in the future, it would conserve Crobat defeated by Nindorina.

A few more minutes while I leave the mount moon ignoring the cleafairy, I can say skipping a few exceptions I don't like the fairy type at all.

Also, when I entered Pokémon World I discovered that this wasn't like the catch-all video games, my Pokémon Coach commission decreases by the amount of Pokémon I catch and that are sent to the ranch.

A Coach who was considered a novice to society couldn't catch more than ten Pokémon and wouldn't be able to keep them.

I'd have to wait until they saw my future good performance in the Pokémon League for my profits to increase.

Even though I had planned to catch up to 20 different species native to this region if I got the chance.

However, for that I would have to steal to eat which I was allowed by Arceus I justify that in order to defend the world I had to have enough power which would be very limited with ten Pokémon.

Maybe when I win the league they will let me catch Pokémon in an unlimited and indiscriminate way.

The benefits of being the best I guess.

The world always supports the strongest or the best and I was going to take advantage of that.

Hey Jessie is the idiot who caught Meowth -

If you return it stealing other people's Pokémon is wrong - I argue Jessie just to get a few eyeballs from me.

I can't be at Professor Oak's ranch -

What's he doing there? -

Learning to sing -

**Pov Professor Oak**

Professor Oak a few days ago, then 200 for the Pokémon League.

Morado had sent an amazing Pokémon a talking Meowth.

Purple let me study it in exchange for giving it singing lessons. And as a kid, I wanted to be a singer, so I accepted with passion.

I didn't know that this is what talking about adolescence with a troubled child would result in.

The spoon can't walk anymore - I was singing Meowth and Professor Oak paused it by hitting it with a baton.

You had to sing that verse in C minor -

There's 100 days left for Kanto has Talent.

**Pov of Purple**

_196 days for the Pokémon League._

What are you doing here anyway without remembering what you did in Anime?

We're - I'm talking to James but I abruptly interrupted him.

Anyway, you don't have to explain Charmeleon, send them off with flamethrowers -

By coincidence of destiny his takeoff hit a small rock that fell to the ground and something strange broke it.

I fell several meters and was asleep for a while when I woke up my three Pokémon were taking care of me.

I was in a glass room and in front of me floated a very weak grey Mew. I was thinking of catching it when a sign of forbidden appeared in front of the grey Mew.

I ignored it by grabbing a Pokémon planning to start the fight when

An electric pain hit my whole body.

Ahh -

You're forbidden to catch legends - I speak the stupid voice of fucking Arceus. - In this world there is only one of every legendary and if it does not fulfill its function it can cause a great natural imbalance and later the end of the world

I don't care - I literally wasn't going to miss the chance to catch a Mew Varicolor and now that I know I'm unique in the world, as I stretched out I made an empty Pokeball.

Ahh - Arceus hit me again with a lightning bolt and I fell to the floor face first, my Pokémon looked at me funny they couldn't see Arceus.

Well I surrender I won't try to capture him. - I told a lie of omission.

Mew lindo, amigo, compadre you want to join my team of your own free will -

Ahh - a third bolt of lightning hit me and I fell back into the maw.

I really hate you Arceus - I said no power.

Sorry human you can't capture me I... I'm dying - I speak Mew with a muffled voice

But how did this happen? -

It was Mask of Ice - said Mew as if it was a great revelation and I rolled my eyes and said - he returned.

But how could you lose to a wimp like Mask of Ice when I'm a gifted rookie coach and I beat him -

My power is divided into three ancient ruins hidden in the Kanto region. This is the first Mask of Ice was here and it took a part of me, the stone of joy.

The stone of joy? - I said in the form of a curious question.

My body was broken into three stones and hidden around this region.

They are the Joy Stone, the Wish Stone and the DNA Stone to be more precise - Arceus Continuum.

Without the joy stone the Pokémon in which they are in this region will receive a severe depression and change colour using my last energies I can deny this effect -

But you have to do something Mask of Ice will continue to take the stones the effects will be worse and worse those stones are the backbone of this whole region - I speak Mew concerned.

Why couldn't you stop me from taking it if it was so important, don't tell me I put you to sleep when I use sleep dust -

No, it wasn't that - she moaned flushed.

Being inside the stones Mew was sealed only for a few moments when the seal is broken.

That's why it's up to you, you have to defeat Mask of Ice and return the stones to their place so that a second Mew will be born and take my place.

But if you fail, Pokémon all over the world will die as a result of losing the three stones - said Arceus.

Since you are here, you have some information about Mask of Ice where it is located.

I don't know -

I can't say, it's against the rules -

The rules of Arceus can't get much help from him because I was summoned by him.

Yet you will block a new power that you will use in a full battle against the one that will define the fate of the world -

Mew is too early to know about the prophecy - I'm talking about Arceus trying to cut Mew.

Ignore him trying to save the world while making things more difficult for his anti-hero - I speak without a shred of bullshit in my being.

Everything has a reason - Without sounding convincing I speak Arceus

I will tell you enough to summarize the prophecy in a few verses the chosen one of the dark flame must fight against the chosen one of the desperate ice - that is one of the many legends about the destiny of this world.

So you and Mask of Ice -

You and Mask of Ice are destined to clash with each other for the rest of your lives -

Wait then it turns out that Mask of Ice is that guy is really the one here in the Pokémon world - I spoke in a panic in my voice.

Just like you Mask of Ice doesn't remember the last day of his life in fact he doesn't remember anything about his life in general, he was reborn into this world without memories and before you ask you don't have three years time passes faster in this world -

But it's really the - I said shaking

Yes - I speak the clear and serious voice of Arceus rumbled in my head and I began to remember my desperate past.

**Flashback.**

Purple in his previous life is not called Purple his name was Scott Helljay.

At the age of 10.

He was an average, normal person until that day.

That day was the last day he had ever trusted anyone.

You because you did - He cries as the tears fall from his eyes.

Seeing a big fire that had completely consumed his house.

Burning completely along with his family who had turned to ashes

You wouldn't understand," said the person, but ironically I can't remember the person's face or details about him or she was shocked and traumatized.

The person walked into the flames and was consumed by the fire.

Scott was later blamed for police mismanagement, he was released for being underage but society blamed him for that fact everyone looked at him as if he was the killer of his own parents and even though he didn't kill them he brought the killer into their lives.

He began to isolate himself from the world and ignore everything around him. He couldn't escape his feelings.

**End of Flashback.**

It can't be, it can't be happening unreturned,_** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** _\- I shouted with all my might, my screams echoed like a big echo all over the mountain.


	6. Falseness in the Lost Crypt- Part Two

**Hello everyone as you were, finally here is the continuation of the previous chapter that due to life circumstances was delayed many months. Finally, here is the exciting part 2**

* * *

_**Falseness in the Lost Crypt- Part Two Nothing for the Winner**_

**Pov Ash 196 days for the pokemon league.**

We entered Mount Moon, in a normal case it would have taken a few minutes to admire its rocky and moldy landscape on walls without light.

This dark probably Purple uses his Charmeleon to illuminate the cave, if he was right he would take out my Ponyta now- Miyuki exclaimed.

We keep walking and we find many Zubat downed.

Pokeball Ve.-The Pokemon Came In Easily Brock caught a new Pokemon.

Good idea I will also take the opportunity to catch one, throw a pokeball and Zubat was captured.

They don't want one Misty, Miyuki-

I'd rather spend my money on keeping Water-type Pokémon-

I don't prefer to leave my options open for now.

Ahhhh.-

We hear Morado scream and continue down. Everyone is nervous except ...

Excellent we already know where it is.-Miyuki who smiled.

That is too optimistic.-I speak Misty frowning.

Well from what little we know this could have been Morado's fault

Ash of all here you are the one who knows him best, Purple is capable of doing this.-Brock asked.

Well, I wanted to say no, but deep down I knew that he was capable of this. It does not matter, we will discover the cause later.

I ran through the cave without seeing ahead and fell into a well.

* * *

**Pov Morado**

I was kneeling on the floor and in my loneliness suffering and having learned that my worst enemy had been reborn here in the Pokémon world as well. That guy ruined my life in the normal world and wants to ruin my second life, the worst thing is that my mind does not let me remember his face or almost anything about him, not even if he is a man or a woman. When I was interrupted by Arceus.-Purple I know this was a great shock for you but Mew's time is limited, so you should stop shaking first.- And I couldn't hear it.

Arceus this is bad if the chosen one cannot speak to me in this way and I will not be able to give him the locations of the other stones and Kanto will be destroyed.-I heard Mew say but I do not care.

He did not know that his reaction was going to be so bad but we have to encourage him.

Leave me alone.-Speak in a dark and angry way -You are just problems, Arceus if you could reincarnate me because you did not do it in some world without other humans.

Calm down Purple maybe everything looks dark but you can still stand up.-

Shut up hypocrite you just want me to save your world.- I said and then I yelled at him -I will not save Kanto! I will never save anyone! And if the world dies because I do nothing I do not care! And if Mask of Ice completes his plan the world would be better with fewer people who could attack me!

I got up and prepared to leave I had already given up on saving the world, as long as I wasn't the one to destroy it it wouldn't be my fault.

And when I started to leave the cave Ash fell on me. In the form of a scene Yaoi with one hand inside my shirt and the other in my crotch. And I really hate that you touch me

Idiot get off me-I kicked him very hard in the stomach to get him off, but the coach did not flinch and left alone.

Purple you know something of the current situation the pokemon are in danger.-

That will be fixed only in a few hours.-I remembered that Mew would commit suicide to return to normal the situation in a few months his sacrifice will be useless and all the pokemon in this region will die by then I will have left this region the only doubt It was to which region I would go to the worst regions has a good pokemon that I want to catch, I guess I'll think about it later.

Hey, that is a Pokémon that has never been before- Ash said pointing to Mew, since he was the only human who could Arceus. Ash did not see him and Ash scanned him with his Pokedex.

Never-before-sighted Pokémon Rank Z. - Ash's metallic Pokedex voice spoke and reminded me that scanning Mew with the Pokedex would give me a fortune of gold. bank.

Hey human in the cap you have to help me convince Purple to help me the Pokémon depend on it-

A talking Pokémon like you Meowth.-

Just ignore him he's like a person who says he works hard and then sleeps on the job- Mew could have stopped Mask of Ice if he had tried. -He's not worth our time.

Purple if the fate of the Pokémon is at risk the least we can do is listen to it.-

I already did it and I'm going to have fun saving the hero world.- I said as I continued on my way and called him Hero while I left in the most contemptuous way possible and with excessive disdain.

Well Purple we can't understand each other with the words so we will have to do it like the Pokémon trainers do in a Pokémon battle.- He said lifting his Pokeball while his Pikachu turned yellow and with a defiant look.

Sounds entertaining I accept.- And then Shout.- Arceus creates a great stadium.- Shout with all my strength towards the invisible Arceus.

You're lucky that I do this just to motivate you. - Reluctantly knowing it was his only hope.

Arceus took me and Ash to a large pokemon league-size stadium with all the silver and large field completely empty.

Purple where we are.-

Ignore that Mustard this place is safe.-

Don't call me that.

The battle will be one against 3 vs 3 and I choose Nindoran.- Thinking a little about the situation Charmeleon was the most powerful of my team, however Nindoran had a type advantage against Pikachu and Ash surely chose Pikachu without thinking twice and If not, the only Pokemon you have right now are Pidgeotto and Buterfree and I will use Rock Attacks.

Salt Pidgeotto.-

Pidgeotto uses fast attack.-

Nindoran uses sharp rock.-

Pidgetto return it with wing attack.-

His quick attack and Nindoran's stone hit him.

Nindoran returns damage with Vengeance.-

The attack hit Pidgeotto but soon took flight I ordered Nindoran to use sharp rock to keep the distance, most of the flying attacks are contact so this strategy bothered Pidgeotto. He couldn't get close but we were at a standstill where neither could attack the other.

Ash decided to risk breaking that impasse.

Pidgeotto uses Bird Brave.-

Nindoran defend yourself using the counter shield- Nindoran began to turn with

speed as he made sharp rock around himself.

Only Pidgeotto took damage.

Nindoran ends the battle with Sharp Rock once again- He started to sound like an anime character naming the same movement over and over again but this was the best option.

Pidgeotto dodges- But he could not dodge Pidgeotto was already on the ground by the counter shield and did not have time to get up again.

Pidgeotto was already weakened and Ash returned him to the pokeball thanking him.

That counter shield is very strong as you came up with, which is why I have already seen it used against Mask of Ice in the Pokémon center.-Asked with genuine curiosity Ash was amazed at the counter shield.

A Pokémon Trainer Doesn't Teach Other Subjects to Repeat Their Mustard Strategy- Partly true and partly stolen from watching the Pokemon anime.

Well I choose Buterfree.-Ash got his first catch.

Buterfree uses sleep powder.-

Nindoran Dig.-I quickly order Nindoran to avoid sleep dust but I didn't think about ...

Buterfree uses cyclone to send the dream powder through the hole.- And with that my Nindoran varicolor fell asleep underground.-

Buterfree uses a net shot to get Nindoran out of the hole and knocking her to the ground.

And so it happened Nindoran came out from under the ground and went against the floor very wounded.-

Buterfree Cutting Air -

Af- I sighed tired I had enough of that and I returned to Nindoran to the pokeball withdrawing it from the combat before the attack hit.-

Hey Morado because you did that Nindoran could keep fighting.-

I could no longer do anything useful for combat, if I had not taken it from the field I would have only received nonsense damage.- Nindoran was no longer capable of damaging Buterfree so that the next pokémon would defeat him or give me some field advantage.-

You are wrong while the Pokémon is not weakened the combat is not determined.-

You have too much confidence, the pokemon combat ends when the pokemon can no longer do anything that can change the outcome of the battle.

You are too pessimistic.-

Or are you the one who is very optimistic, come out Charmeleon.- Take my strongest pokémon to the field, who roared like a lion.

Charmeleon.- Charmeleon roared with all his strength excited to go out onto the battlefield.

Buterfree uses sleep powder.-

Charmeleon set it on fire.-With a simple order Charmeleon burned the dust.

Attack with a wheel of fire.-

Buterfree defend yourself using gale.-

Charmeleon was approaching but could not advance through the gale when ordered.- Charmeleon do not stop making the fire wheel and the flamethrower at the same time.

The flamethrower was mostly repelled but small embers burned Buterfree creating an opening.

Finish it off with Metal Claw.- The attack landed and hit Buterfree and then Charmeleon flipped him to knock Buterfree to the ground.

Buterfree had fallen.-Get up Buterfree.

Charmeleon don't let him get up use flamethrower.-

Attacking a pokemon while trying to lift I never saw that in any series of Pokemon it sounds a little dirty but it's not cheat. It was one thing to watch a program on television and another to be on it and I had to keep fighting.

Buterfree went back to his pokeball.

You saw that Ash that's my strength I will never help anyone.-Shout as arrogant as possible.

If it is seen and you are not someone who trusted the force since you give up too easily, the truth is that you want to help.-

I want to help you, fuck you mustard.-

That is not the truth, you want to be contradicted otherwise you would not have given me this opportunity you want to have friends and you bother yourself because you cannot do it.

That is not true, I am a loner who wants to be more alone than he is. People are the problem, they are only an obstacle, they are monsters, they are pure rubbish, that is what people are, they are only problems for other people, they are just idiots. Living in a world full of idiots and you are just mustard trash, you are not even good enough to be a decent protagonist in an anime program for children.-

What are you talking about.-

It is what I said you are dense, you have the IQ of a mental retard and a lower EQ than that, you are crying and reckless, you are boring and predictable.- Well, I think I began to criticize him for being a boring anime protagonist after all. I calmed down a bit and asked him to continue the battle. He pulled Pikachu out.

Charmeleon flamethrower.-

Pikachu tackled volts.-

Shit he doesn't learn that attack before the border battle.

The rodent impacted its attack on charmeleon and sent it flying towards a wall.

Charmeleon uses Metal Claw.-

Strike Back with an Iron Tail Pikachu.- Again, an attack should not learn until reaching Hoenn.

Pikachu won the match again and Charmeleon fell to the ground but got up quickly.

He would have to carry out a sneak attack.

Charmeleon smoke screen.-

Pikachu uses electro network.-

Or not Pikachu shouldn't know that attack before reaching Alola.

The electronet absorbed the smoke and impact on Charmeleon by entangling him and electrocuted him.

I was completely losing this battle and my strongest pokemon was cornered.-

Pikachu ends this with Electrocañon.-

Another attack that according to the anime never learns although with what was happening it was already becoming predictable and boring, I suppose this is mustard.

The attack hit a tangled Charmeleon causing serious injuries and falling close to my feet still entangled in the electrical network.

I leaned into it with the pokeball to put it away when.-

Char.-

Go back to pokeball you can't win anymore and you can't do more damage to Pikachu for Sandshrew to finish it.- Try to use logic to get to him.

Char, char char.-

You want to keep fighting, well then don't blame me if you hurt him.- Charmeleon smiled and got up slowly. And he bit my hand, I remember the pokedex said that this is the way to show your love and love hurts a lot.

Alright Charmeleon break free using flamethrower on yourself.

Charmeleon released himself knowing he would only have energy for one last attack and apparently Pikachu and Ash were waiting for him.

Charmeleon uses Sunny Day.- The field was filled with a scorching sun and Charmeleon began to be illuminated was his ability Solar Power increases his special attack in sunny weather, plus the increase in sunny weather. He radiated a great orange aura and stood up and charged his most powerful attack.

Now Charmeleon uses hot flush.-

Pikachu tackled volts and iron tail.-

Pikachu used the wall to propel himself and launched himself at high speed towards Charmeleon who was already engulfing himself in flames to attack the electric pokémon.-

The clash of both powers caused an upward tornado consisting of fire and electricity.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Ash from the power of the attack had shot backwards just like me.

The explosion appears to have generated a large red mist.

and out of the red mist 2 giant pokemon emerged, a Pikachu Gigamax and a Charmeleon Dynamax.

Pikachu you're fine.- Mustard asked worried but received a pika in response indicating that things were fine.

Generally the first thing I would do would be to ask Arceus this but.- Charmeleon the battle is not over attacks Pikachu.

The Pikachu battle continues.-

And then none of the 2 coaches passed we knew the names of Dynamax's attacks so Pikachu and Charmeleon exchanged turns to slap each other.

And then the dynamax effect ended and both pokémon returned to their original size.

Now Pikachu Thunder.-

Pikachu's attack hit Charmeleon and weakened him. I returned Charmeleon to Pokeball.

Bien Morado brings out your last Pokémon.-

That no longer makes sense your desire.- I gave up there was no sense to continue with this, Sandshrew could not beat Pikachu nor with the type advantage possibly not be a rival for Pikachu until he evolves.

Arceus accepted it and returned us to the cave in front of Mew.

We both fell at his feet hitting us with the hard rocks of the silver mount.

You won I will fulfill my part of the deal I will help and the price will be 10% percent of your monthly income for the next 12 months.-

Hey that was not the deal.-

I do not work for free, not even tax payments.-

Well this is better than nothing Ash said resigning himself.-

Suddenly Mew began to slowly disintegrate.

It seems that my time is already finished.- Mew spoke dryly accepting his death.

No you can not resign so there must be another way.-I speak Ash

But Mew didn't hear it, it was falling apart.

Ash, Purple entrusted to them the fate of the world.- Those were the last words of Mew

And Mew evaporated to dust.

I saw Ash mourn his death sincerely I did not understand Ash's pain I only knew Mew for at least half an hour but I respected him and I left to let him cry calmly.

With Mew's death all the Pokémon in this region would live if I beat Mask of Ice.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I am excited to write this chapter which is the first step for the slow, very slow, really slow period of evolution of the purple character which is slow because what he becomes is a good character if you take away his defects.**

**Ash was right in what he said to Purple he didn't want to be like this unconsciously he has a childish desire that they want him to contradict them so he can change but he doesn't know it. Maybe Ash was a little OOC but Arceus will explain it later.**

**In the battle of Ash vs. Purple the power of Ash's Pikachu was shown in the story which easily defeated Charmeleon who he would have sincerely beaten faster without the Dynamax scene which will also be explained in the future by Arceus.**

**The level of pikachu varies a lot in the anime with Latios to lose with a Snivy and a rookie coach and this Pikachu of the story is far from both he would not lose are Snivy but he is far from the legends so you have an idea of his power is close to Paul's Electivire or Gary's Blastoise.**

**As for why Morado gave up well he didn't think he could win and he was very tired he had a long day which is not over yet as he will have to deal with Miyuki and the police in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Question from the chapter**

* * *

**Who would win in a fight between Pikachu and Captain America?**


End file.
